Uriel Hunter
Name: Hunter, Uriel Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Wrestling Team School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Quite long tall and muscled, Uriel keeps his head clean-shaven. He wears a long, black robe and a priest gown, but unlike you would think, he can still move as good as anybody else. A large, silver cross hangs around his neck. Another interesting detail are the words "innocence proves nothing" that are tattooed on his right arm. Uriel also carries The Witch Hunter Handbook wherever he goes. Biography: Raised by a priest, Uriel started his life as a servant of God. The first ten years of his life where filled with study. He could read small books when he was six, and started to read the first half of the Bible when he was seven. The next three years of his life were filled with memorizing the Bible, praying, and doing his best on school. The next important step in his life took place when he was ten years old. His father thought the time was right for Uriel to take his devotion to a higher level and gave him his first book about the Inquisition for his birthday, and Uriel loved it. The blind passion of the ancient witch hunters entered his veins, and he knew he would someday start a new crusade against the witch and the heretic. His father couldn’t be more happy about his son's passion, and started to learn teach him everything he knew about torture, the use of weapons and martial arts. Uriel reached the age of thirteen when he started to use his knowledge against his classmates, and he felt a strange pleasure while doing it. One day, Uriel saw a kid preaching the words of his arch-enemy, and something inside Uriel snapped. He pushed the boy against a nearby pole and bound his arms around it with a belt. A lighter and some gasoline turned the demon into a screaming ball of fire. Uriel's teachers knew this couldn't go on any longer, but instead of sending him to prison, they let him go to Barry Coleson High. In the first days on this school, Uriel Hunter got in a fight with the leader of "the Wrestlers" Jason Giovanello and, surprisingly, won. Jason accepted his defeat and welcomed Uriel in his team, where he learned even more techniques to hurt someone. Now, 2 years later, Uriel Hunter transformed into one of the best high school wrestlers of the US. His teammates agreed to send Uriel as a representative of B.C. High to one of the most popular tournaments: High School Wrestlemania. It was there were he earned his nickname "the Witch Hunter". he fought his way up to the finals, where he was matched against another servant of Satan. The heretic entered the ring completely dressed in red, his head was decorated with two little horns and a tail was attached to his behind. Filled with anger, Uriel dashed towards this devil and beat him to a pulp. The next thing he remembered was the sound of a tranquilizer gun... "Ok kids, is everyone here?" The teacher looked around and noticed that one of his students was missing. "Has anyone seen Uriel yet?" "Two guys just dragged him into the plane a few minutes ago, so I guess he got a little too drunk yesterday," one of the students replied. "Good, then we're all here. It's time to board the plane, guys." Other: Advantages: His strength and devotion. Disadvantages: He hates everybody that doesn't believe in God, so he has a lot of enemies. He’s a little paranoid. Number: 6 The above profile is as written by Kiri666yama. Slight edits and alteration correcting grammar and spelling errors but not changing the context of this article as a whole have been made. Designated Weapon: Pipe Wrench Conclusions: He'll certainly make everything into a bloody mess, probably claiming everyone to be heretics. B06 will definately be a fan favorite for that reason, what with his talk of heretics and demons and all, and the fact that everyone might as well be demons anyway, what with the fact that they'll eventually start killing each other like crazy. Evaluations Handled by: Kiri666yama Kills: None Killed by: Jacob Starr Collected Weapons: Pipe Wrench (issued weapon, to Heather Pendergast), Molotov Cocktails (assembled from lighthouse materials, to Jacob Starr) Allies: Jacob Starr Enemies: Anya Vendvmagli, Garrett Langston, Adam Dodd, Hawley Faust, Alan Shinwrath, Heather Pendergast Mid-game Evaluation: Uriel's fight for survival would begin at the river. Under what can only be assumed to be the remaining effects of being gased, Uriel "saw" fellow student Anya Vendvmagli. Upon attacking her, however, Uriel discovered she was simply a figment of his imagination. However, Jacob Starr, who had taken residency not far away for the time being, was definitely not. The two boys did no more than exchange glances before Uriel set off for a new destination, the lighthouse. Upon arriving at the lighthouse, Uriel discovered it to already be inhabited by the duo of Selene Acton and Garrett Langston. Opting to hide in the bushes and watch, Uriel simply looked on as Jacob Starr again appeared, probably with malicious intent. Startled by the fact that Jacob appeared to have noticed him, Uriel headed around the back of the lighthouse and entered through the back door, hoping an interesting situation would unfold inside. It was inside the lighthouse that Uriel came face-to-face with Jacob for a third time. The duo agreed to a truce and a temporary alliance. Suddenly, they were interrupted by fellow student River Garraty, who had just awoken outside. To further escalate the situation, Selene unknowingly made her prescence known in the closet, and Garrett sprung out almost immediately in an attempt to attack the unholy alliance. This resulted in quite the duel between Garrett and Jacob, with Uriel backing up Jacob the best he was able. After the battle, Garrett escaped, leaving the duo to rest in peace... for now. This left Uriel time to rest. He was quickly awakened, however, as the trio of Adam Dodd, Hawley Faust, and Alan Shinwrath made their way to the lighthouse. Though disgruntled from his short nap, Uriel was smart enough to know that they were no match for the trio. Jacob instructed his colleague to leave, but Uriel refused. In the end, it was Uriel who came up with the plan to burn the trio using the gasoline stored in the lighthouse. After attacking the trio, both boys decided it best to retreat. Soon enough, Uriel found himself at the river. While lurking in the undergrowth, Uriel discovered a quite unnerving site: Garrett Langston, the boy with the crossbow who had attacked them at the lighthouse. Garrett now had a new accomplice by the name of Edward Rommel. In a state of shock, Uriel fled the area in search of his ally. He soon found his ally further down the river. Jacob was currently stalking the real Anya Vendmagli. Uriel could only watch dumbfoundedly as Jacob attacked the girl, ending her life abruptly. After the bloodbath had ensued, Uriel informed his ally about the site he had witnessed earlier, and the duo set off to find Edward and Garrett. Upon finding the duo, Jacob and Uriel unleashed a relentless attack. The duo fled, but Jacob and Uriel followed. They caught up with Edward and Garrett in the bamboo coppice, only to find Adam Dodd, Hawley Faust and Alan Shinwrath there as well. A firefight quickly ensued, in which Uriel did not participate, and Jacob eventually took one of the remaining Molotovs from Uriel and used it to set the coppice on fire, causing everyone but Alan to retreat. Alan attacked Jacob and was killed, afterwards the two set off towards where they thought Edward and Garrett went. It was while hunting down Edward and Garrett again that the duo happened upon the school building, where a few familiar faces lay in hiding. Again, the fight was on. This time, Uriel spent the majority of the fight hurling molotov cocktails around the area, setting a good portion of the surrounding woodland ablaze. During the battle, Uriel suffered numerous burn wounds across his torso, and it eventually ended in somewhat of a stalemate when Adam and Hawley retreated into the nearby woods. Almost instantly afterward, River Garraty darted from the school building he had been hiding in throughout the firefight. However, under Jacob's orders, Uriel paid him no mind, and the two entered the school building in search of a sanctuary for the moment. After a brief rest and a prayer on Uriel's part, the duo decided to try and obtain some more suitable weaponry. That's how their journey took them to the hillside cliff. It was at the hillside cliff that Uriel and his companion would encounter Blaine Eno. This encounter was brief, however. As Jacob began firing at Blaine, Blaine simply took off running down the cliff, and the duo opted not to pursue him due to his inadequate weaponry. After a bit of deliberation about their next move and a turned-down attempt at heading to the makeshift hospital, the duo finally decided to head back to the school building one more time... to pick off the dying of a gunfight that had just ensued there. This would be Uriel's last stop on the island... Uriel unknowingly followed Jacob into the school building, where he would inevitably meet his end at the hands of an adversary far more powerful than he: Heather Pendergast. Immediately upon entering the building the duo discovered the corpse of Mason Lucien. What they didn't see was the huddled up girl who launched a flashbang grenade in their direction. Uriel was all but incapacitated for a moment after the flashbang went off, leaving Heather and Jacob to duel it out in a gunfight. When Uriel finally came out of his state of shock and blindness, he charged the position where the girl was located, leaping upon the desk, which promptly caved in and caused him to land on top of her. As Uriel began to beat Heather relentlessly, Heather did something completely unexpected: shoved one of her flashbang grenades into the witch hunter's mouth. In an instant, Uriel was missing the better part of his face. Still determined, however, he continued his assault, now attempting to take the Pendergast girl down with him. Jacob, who had been blinded by the second flashbang, fired at the girl, attempting to help his ally. Instead, the bullet bore through Uriel's skull, ultimately ending the witch hunter's crusade. End-game Evaluation: While they were together, Starr and Hunter proved to be quite the team. In the end, one could say that it was Uriel's undying devotion to his comrade that got him killed: if he'd not rushed in to help Jacob fend off Heather, he'd have retained his jaw and would have saved himself from his own untimely demise... for the time being, anyway. In the end, Uriel was pretty much just another stepping stone for Jacob Starr, and if my intuition is right, had he lived on, he'd have eventually become a meat shield anyway. Memorable Quote(s): "Satan has this place in its grip." - to self upon awakening at the river "You're right, but we have more important things to talk about. I suppose that even you can sense the demons that hold this island in their grip... former classmates, possessed by the deciples of Satan... and it is my task to cleanse this island and return it to its former glory... but I will need help on this holy quest." - to Jacob Starr when asking for his assistance at the lighthouse "Repent kids, for tomorrow you'll die!" - to Adam Dodd and Hawley Faust at the school building. (Warhammer 40k reference, see trivia) "No need for prayers here, I'm afraid this guy sold his soul a long time ago..." - to Jacob Starr in regards to Mason Lucien Other/Trivia *There is a vague reference to the Battle Royale fanfic 72 Hours in Uriel's profile. He states that the leader of a clique called the "wrestlers" is a student named Jason Giovanello. In 72 Hours, the leader of the same clique is named Joel Giovanello. *There are many references to tabletop game Warhammer 40,000 in Uriel's character and posts. Threads The various threads that contained Uriel. In order from first to finish. *Starting Point for B06 *Selene Arrives *Lighthouse Ambush *Down By the River *Starting Point for Girl 07 *Down By the River *On the run *Starting Place for B29 *The Smell of Blood Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Uriel Hunter. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Starr-Hunter. An obscure reference (hint in three letters - Kaa) comes to mind, disturbingly related. Almost. I bet his (potential and/or near) victims can't wait to see the look on the guy's face when he gets to where he's going. - LaZardo Category:V1 Students